TMNTXReader (He's Still Him)
by sybrinas
Summary: Not A characterXReader. Just you are in the story. Okay, Uh, I'm bad at summaries, but what happens when Donatello finds a deserted Kraang lab? What will he find?


Your POV

'I hate this. I hate math. I hate school, I, I can't take this!' I thought throwing my homework across the living space of my turtle friends, I feel tears start to brim my eyes from frustration. I ball my hands into fists and wipe away the tears before they could run down my face. With an angry expression, I continue to stare at the notebook a few feet from me. 'I had missed four whole school days! Four whole days! But, instead of a warm welcome back from my exhausting fever and nasty puke, the school dumps a pile of homework in my lap telling me it needs to be done by Monday! What? Don't we get an extended due date for excused absences?'

"Hey, uh, (Y/N)? Are you okay?" Donatello asked walking into the living space and pulling me out of my trance.

"Just peachy Donnie. Just fan-freaking-tastic." I said spilling my anger out on the poor genius.

"Do you need help?" He asked picking up my notebook and pencil not even flinching from my emotional outburst. "I'd be glad to help you." Donnie finished while handing me back the discarded homework. I opened my notebook to the page I was working on, and could feel Donnie's eyes still on me.

"Fine, yes, Donnie. I really do need help." I said dropping the notebook into my lap in defeat. Donnie rolled his eyes with that smile plastered on his face. _That smile_.

"Okay. Where did you leave off?" He asked scanning through my notes. I pull the worksheet out of the notebook while he looks through my scrawled notes. "Oh, I know this. Here look, it's easy!" Donnie explained with his eyes wide. The passion in those eyes of his. _Those eyes._

After almost an hour, we had finished almost half of the assignments. Leo came into the living space reminding Donnie at 8:30 they need to go on patrol. The tall terrapin left to suit up for patrol leaving me to work on my homework. The homework he helped to make sense. 'I don't even know what I was so stressed out about. It's not that hard.' As the turtles began to leave the lair, I put my homework down long enough to say good bye and good luck.

Hours ticked by, and I put down my homework again to await their arrival. 'Shouldn't they have been back? They usually come back by midnight... It's okay (Y/N). They are only half an hour late. They'll be okay.' A few more hours ticked by, and I felt fatigue trying to show it's ugly face, but I couldn't go to sleep. Not while the turtles weren't home yet. I avoided headphones so I could hear if they came in. Fear had set in when no trace of the turtles had shown up. 'They hadn't even called! Had they?' I checked my phone. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I calmed myself.

'Don't get worried if we don't come home. We might stay with Casey. If Sensei asks, tell him please!' _Leonardo sent at 12:58 AM_. Sighing again, I push my notebook on the floor, and make myself comfortable on the couch. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

"Come on (Y/N). It'll be okay." The last sentence I heard before I woke up in a sweat. 'The nightmare was too much. In my dream Mikey had tried to assure me it'd be okay. I knew it was him from his voice. What was he trying to assure me about though?' I'm still in the lair. I look around, and Mikey and Raph were asleep across the couch from me. 'They had came home safe!' I sat up and rubbed my eyes noticing the light to the lab was still on. Normally Donnie stayed up late, but he usually closed the door to the lab so he didn't disturb those who decided to sleep in the living room. Stretching, I get up to investigate.

Pushing the door open more than it already was, I saw Donnie bent over something in front of him. He wasn't even in his spinny chair, he was standing. Once I walked up behind him, I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi (Y/N)." The genius responded. He didn't even look at me. He knew it was me though. "Just give me a second. I'm almost done." Donnie said moving over a little to inspect closer. He was using a microscope. He looked up from his object of interest and wrote notes on his paper. One of many notes it seemed. Donnie has that handwriting. The kind only he can read. Like a doctor or a hurrying teacher. Or a scientific terrapin. "Okay," Donnie began as he looked up from the research equipment. "What's up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Oh, okay. On our patrol we found a discarded Kraang base. You know, no-longer used? Anyway, there was a ton of stuff there. Stuff I've never seen. Some larger alloys, I couldn't bring back with me, but this one, I could." Donnie motioned towards the microscope. I put my eyes to the lenses and could see living material. It was moving and shifting with the rest of the living particles. I pulled back shocked at what I had seen. "There were a few more jars filled with these, but I only took the one."

"So, what do you think you're looking at?" I asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure yet. Though I think it might be genetically mutated nanobot horde. Normally these are designed with metal and gears. They normally are robots, but here it seems the Kraang have living microscopic helpers." Donnie explained getting into his science rant. His eyes filled with passion and his hands gesturing with his words. _His hands_. "These scientific creations are used mainly for repairing broken equipment. My guess is that's the same thing the Kraang had them for. Fixing things that were destroyed or just in need of a tweaking."

"So, they're not something we need to be too worried about?" I asked sitting myself into his unoccupied chair.

"As far as I know, they won't do anything. But I do need to keep looking. For all I know, they could be a tracker or a bomb." Donnie said going back to the lenses. I looked towards the microscope and back to Donnie. I've never been bothered by limited to no conversation between Donnie and I. Peacefulness was nice too.

Days to come, Donnie seemed more sluggish. Even in training. Some days he would zone out completely in a match and end with Splinter asking if he was okay. Of course though, Donnie admitted he was. Most of the time, Donnie had a fever and a cough. Some days, he would lose track of his thoughts while talking or explaining something to us. Almost all of the time, Donnie would sit back and stare into space. If we would awaken him from his trance, he would say he didn't know what he was thinking about or that he didn't notice our attempts to wake him. Donnie began to sleepwalk. It was sleepwalking, we could tell, because he couldn't remember it when he woke up, but it felt different. I've seen a few sleepwalkers, and Donnie just felt- off. His eyes were open, and I could see life in his eyes. _Those eyes_. He seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing, until later. Until he woke up. He would still try to fake his smile we all know. _That smile_. He still gestured when he talked, when he was aware of what was going on. He still moved his hands. _His hands_. It was still Donnie, but something wasn't right. Something about him felt manipulated. It felt like he changed. I still went to him for help on my homework, but most of the time, he was lost and kept asking what we were doing.

Then, Donnie started having fits. The same Donnie who would would try to keep his cool. These weren't the same fits Raph has out of anger. These fits seemed scared. They seemed like he knew what was going on with him, but wouldn't tell anyone. Donnie was terrified. He would throw things, and was always shaking. Sometimes he was sweating or tears were escaping his eyes. They were still his eyes. Still as much of Donatello as they were before this. They were still full of life, and I think that's what scared me the most. He was still Donatello. But he was no longer the same. He needed help, but I didn't know what to do.

"Hey, Donnie. H-How are you feeling today?" I asked the seated Donatello. He was in his spinny chair looking at a paper. Still shaking enough I couldn't tell if he was even able to read the words.

"(Y/N), I-I'm scared. I am. I-I don't know wh-what to do." His smile was gone. His eyes were tormented as they gazed into mine. "I-I don't know what to do." He reinstated. He repeated it like he had forgotten he said it only seconds earlier. Like he hadn't told me yet. Truth is, we all know he doesn't know what to do, but we don't know what to do either.

"I know. I wish I could help Donnie, but-" I started the usual greeting.

"I think, I think I know now." The terrified turtle interrupted. I was shocked and looked at his eyes pleadingly.

"Know? Tell me! Know what?" I asked feeling a sliver of hope glimmering in my eyes.

"The nanobots." Donnie said looking back at his notes. "I lost some of them."

"I don't get it. A few escaped, you have some more." I said genuinely confused.

"I don't think they were nanobots. Remember when I said they were living?" I nodded, but Donnie drew another blank. I reminded him what he was saying, and his face filled with horror once again. "I think they are parasites. I think, the ones that got out might have infected me. I slept in here that night. I fell asleep on the desk. I noticed a few gone, but I-I didn't mind it. I figured they would die off without each other. Nanobots, they need each other. I thought that's what they were. I feel they could have been what drove the Kraang out of the lab. Possibly a few got out. Some were in jars, but there were some on the walls. Some on fallen Kraang droids. There were no Kraang though. The room was empty."

"A-And have you found a way to stop it?" I asked trying to hold on to that sliver of hope.

"Stop what?" Donnie asked. He stood up, looked at the papers in his hands, then once again realized what was going on. "Oh, yeah. I don't know how to stop it. I can't even think long enough to hold a conversation, let alone research."

"You, you don't think the healing hands could help? Could maybe let you think long enough maybe? Postpone it? Give you a chance to think?" I asked grabbing his arm.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

After explaining his theory to Master Splinter, Sensei thought about it. Splinter decided it was a possibility and trying is the only way they would know. Donatello lied down on the dojo floor while Sensei prepared for the mantra. Trying multiple times, Sensei finally told Donatello to stand up.

"Sleep now, my son. We will not know if the mantra has worked by any means except time." With slightly hopeful eyes, Donatello bowed and retreated to his bedroom, where he fell asleep.

The next morning, I was watching TV, when I saw Donnie leave his room and head straight for his lab. I couldn't help but follow him. I pushed the door open and proceeded to approach Donnie

"So, Donnie. H-How do you think you're feeling?" I asked. Donnie shot a glare at me, and I took a step back.

"Just peachy. Just fan-freaking-tastic." Donnie shouted as he threw his paper onto the floor. I took a step back from him."I feel great. It's not like I'm getting eaten from the inside out or anything! Not like I can't think or breathe, or stop shaking, or anything! I'm exhausted. I just woke up, and for all I know, I was asleep all night, but I'm still exhausted! I still can't hold my eyes open! I may have been trying to rest, but my body is still trying to fend off the parasites."

"W-wait. Eating you from the inside out?" I asked taking another step back from him. Donnie took a step towards me. I could see tears welling in his eyes.

"Y-You know how, w-we can squish Kraang? Th-They don't have spines. They don't have bones. In that lab, I-I think there were discarded droids because the-the parasites. They- and the mess. The Kraang was effected the same as me. Restlessness, fits, exhaustion. I think the parasites weren't suppose to be here. I-I think they killed some Kraang. Completely ate them from the inside out. I can already feel terrible pain. In my stomach, it's in my stomach. It's been there f-for awhile. It's been growing though, and that was my first clue something wasn't right. I-I don't know what- I really do need help." Donnie said with a hand on his stomach. I knew less than Donnie did. There was no way I could help him by myself.

In yet again, more days to follow, I watched as Donnie still went on patrol. I watched as Donnie still clutched his stomach. Watched him tell everyone he was fine. Watched him dying. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Donatello, one of my best friends, not knowing how to rid himself of this. How to stop dying. One day though, three turtles ran in the lair. No Donnie. I stood staring at the entering turtles with fear stuck to my expression.

"Before you think anything, he's okay. I hope. He's -He's just gone." Leo said trying to reassure all who could hear. Including himself.

"What happened? Where is your brother?" Splinter asked appearing from the dojo.

"It's a lot to take in. We'd better sit down." Mikey said gesturing towards the couch. Once we were all settled, the room remained silent. Looking from one to the other, the three remaining brothers silently discussed who would talk. Lucky Leo won.

"The Kraang. W-We were following a trace, and they were waiting. We were ambushed. They were looking for something they called _Project Nano_."

"Wait, so they were nanobots?" I asked.

"What's a nanobot?" Mikey asked.

"Microscopic robots. Donnie told me he thought the things he found were living nanobots."

"Wait, so Donnie knew these things? Were they the things on the walls at that Kraang base?" Leo asked looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, he said he grabbed some. He tested them and only discovered they were nanobots, but then he started losing some. He thinks they are parasites. That's why there were no more Kraang in that lab." I explained.

"You're saying they- they _kill_ the host?" Raph asked.

"Most parasites do, and Donnie said he thought these would." I answered. The room was silent for a minute or so, before Sensei spoke up.

"It's clear we must find Donatello, then we can worry about helping him. We need him back here before we can try anything." The remaining three turtles nodded. Jumping up, they ran out of the lair.

"D-Do you think they have a plan?" I asked looking to Sensei.

"Highly doubtful."

Hours upon hours ticked by. More and more hours. Finally I got a call from Leo. He sounded rushed like he was out of breath.

"G-Get e-everything off th-the table in th-th lab." A click indicated he had hung up. For only a few seconds I stared dumbfounded at the cell phone, but quickly dropped it to scurry to the lab. I knew it was Donatello's stuff, so I tried hard to hurry without destroying anything. I heard hurried footsteps approaching the lab. Moving out of their way, I notice Donnie being carried by his brothers. 'He was unconscious, or asleep, or- or something. He is going to be okay.'

Splinter, being the only one who knows anything about hospitalization, hooked Donnie up to an IV I found in a box. Leonardo found Donnie's X-Ray, and we set him up with that to see his progress with the parasites. Once hooked up, we all looked at the screen. Confusion set in.

"Um, shouldn't there be little bug things?" Mikey asked.

"I thought so..." I said leaning over Donnie to look closer at the screen on the other side of him. There were quite large indents in his stomach and top of his intestines. He looks like he will be okay. There's not any punctured spaces in any organs. "Where did you guys find him?"

"He was on a table in the Kraang lab. The one we broke him out of. To be honest, it seemed easier than expected. You know, to break him out." Leo answered. I looked up at him, then back to the monitor.

"Guys, I think he will be okay. I think maybe, Project Nano is still important to them. They could've figured Donnie had some nanos as parasites. I think they removed them from him. Maybe, they still needed the nano bots." I said finally feeling okay enough to smile. "I think it might be over."

Within the next few days, Donnie started showing balanced vitals, and finally woke up. Of course the other three were thrilled. They got their brother back. Donnie needed his strength back, the strength he lost from the parasites. Though he needed help, Donnie never really was someone to ask for it. He would try walking on his own when he knew he couldn't. At first it was him trying to walk by himself, or try to carrying things from one room to the next. We stopped him and helped him with the task at hand. Every so often he would pout about it, because that's just how Donnie is, but I know he understood why. He was still bothered by certain things. Things like resting more often than he wants too or eating soft foods to not hurt his stomach more than it needs to be. Donnie would eventually recover and be able to do the things he had been before, but time was needed. Hope was almost lost. We almost gave up on him, though we never would have admitted to thinking that way. No matter what we went through during this experience, Donatello was still Donatello. He still had _Those eyes_. Still had _That smile_. Still had _Those hands_. He was still the same Donatello I've come to know as _My family_.


End file.
